dodecalionfandomcom-20200215-history
Orroc's Journal
Orroc's Journal. 9/20/13 Orroc dreams the following; You dream. In this dream you are in the finest armor you can think of, and your blade is edged in flame. You stand victorious over your enemies. You hear a voice in your mind. "It is not safe. You cannot remember Orroc. Just be. I swear the day will come when you can be all you are." 11/01/13 The Ale of the town has a secret ingredient. The town has a low incidence of affliction of “the light”. Perhaps the secret ingredient has something to do with that. We should see if towns that get shipments of the ale have a smaller incidence of the affliction than towns that do not. River crossing is slightly larger that “the town”. There is a ferry and a bridge to cross the river.The afflicted seem to watch me while they sleep. It seems their bodies are sleeping, but their eyes follow me. Perhaps something is watching me through the afflicted. Further, the afflicted are capable of lying if they believed there was good reason to do so, telling me that they do not remember watching me in their sleep could be a lie, but may not. 12/13/13 We have been contracted to hunt and kill a dark dwarf and his band of goblinoids by Sherif Tabor of River Crossing. He will pay us 800gp each, plus one wagon and draft animals to pull it.While haggling with the Sherif, it seemed his eyes flickered as if a computer seeking information.It seems that River Crossing has been cleansed of non-afflicted, with a single exception, Ellsbeth, a female human child of 9 years. The likelihood of us getting an audience with her is low. 01/03/14 Combat with the goblin camp. We slaughtered most of them, however the dark dwarf still lives, attempting to flee from his inevitable demise. 02/07/14 Found a note belonging to the dark dwarf in a tent. It reads as follows:“When River Crossing is complete move to Garreton. It moves too slowly there for our needs, and we do not know the cause. Destroy the unafflicted, rates as per usual.Larus It was addressed to Thace, presumably the dark dwarf. Larus, a (potential dark dwarf) is the person who hires out groups to kill non-afflicted in towns. Thace is the dark dwarf we were sent to kill. He has told us that Larus has trolls, trogs and goblioids working for him, and that he has seen at least one dark elf arcane caster who he believes to be in charge. The goblin shaman, under the effects of a zone of truth spell, has told us that he is with us because he hopes we will help him survive, and for money. He has given no indication that he is a threat to the party, though my spells are not foolproof. We are giving him a probationary membership to our group in the hopes that he will prove a valuable ally. We are still watching him though.We are 4 hours from Garreton. 03/07/14 After Ferus attacked and nearly killed our goblin captive, we continued for Garreton. We met a farming family along the way who advised that Garreton was about to be attacked. We hurried that way and found goblins and kobolds.We have been instructed to meet the seerer or Ortea. We may need to take a river raft to find them.The dark dwarf has warned the people of Garreton to abandon the outlying farms in expectation of attack, saving many lives. 04/04/2014 Once again I am being watched by the afflicted. It is strange, and unusual. We found the seer, and she gave us a vision: A human madwoman foaming at the mouth and many months pregnant lies in bed and thrashes against her bonds as a human male in robes watches carefully. A young dwarven man protects a deer foal in the shelter of a rock during a terrible storm. A frustrated Halfling woman is carried away by an elven guard in chains. A fish diverts to eat something it sees beneath a leaf only to lifted out of the water by a bird. A captivated human boy wearing rags listens around a camp fire as a dramatic story is told by a half elf wearing a bright cape made of many different colored cloths. A small village of mud and straw huts sits in the darkness of night, a stab of lighting illuminates the area, followed by a deep roll of thunder that drowns out the cry of a newborn babe. A human boy wearing fine clothes runs while holding a small glass figurine of a horse, he trips on an unseen loose cobblestone and the figurine tumbles from his hand. An elderly man leans back after reading a letter and sighs, looking around at his small home. His small cat jumps up on the desk and curls up on the letter, making him purse his lips and look thoughtful. I have decided that “A small village of mud and straw huts sits in the darkness of night, a stab of lighting illuminates the area, followed by a deep roll of thunder that drowns out the cry of a newborn babe.” Is likely the birth of me. One of the villain’s minions has been seen by the seer, and she has drawn us a map to find him. This is the only path that does not end in light for all or death. He once went by the name of Havershim, but no longer does. There were three pieces of paper in the scroll case containing the map, and I paid for a hooker for Atticus.